1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handy body washer that is used especially for bathing the posterior parts and the external genitals of the body.
2. Description of the Related Art
With increased concern about the health and cleanness, body washers and bidets are used commonly. The body washer or bidet is generally fixed to the seat of the toilet. While washing water is jetted out of a nozzle projected from a main body of the body washer, the nozzle swings back and forward or left and right to bathe the posterior parts and the external genitals of the body. In the body washer of such structure, tap water is directly fed into the main body and used as washing water. Recently the needs for a body washer which can be used even out of the house are greatly increasing.